A good day on Alderaan
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Post aftermath of Rogue One and during Star Wars: A new Hope: It's a typical day on Alderaan, under Imperial occupation the sun is shining, the birds are singing as the people are going about their business, nothing is going to happen…..right.


**A good day on Alderaan**

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **End of paradise**

Situated in the Core Worlds, is the second planet in the Alderaan system, called Alderaan and the home of many famous heroes like Bail Organa, and Ulic Qel-Droma. Renowned galaxy-wide for their planet's unspoiled beauty, refined culture, and commitment to peace, Alderaanians worked with and around the land to preserve as much of the natural surroundings as they could.

Renowned galaxy-wide for their planet's unspoiled beauty, refined culture, and commitment to peace, Alderaanians worked with and around the land to preserve as much of the natural surroundings as they could. Originally the home of the Killiks an insecatoid race of bugs, Alderaan was later conquered by Humans.

Considered the "Shining Star" of the Core Worlds, wild grasslands and old mountain ranges dominated the planet's land surface. Large oceans and scattered inland seas provided the planet with ideal conditions for a large variety of flora and fauna to develop As such, Alderaan was the home world of some of the galaxy's most famous animals, such as the nerf, the grazer and the thranta.

Alderaanian cities were often built with great care taken to protect nature. One such city, Crevasse City was built on the walls of a canyon, nearly invisible from above. Others were built on stilts along the shoreline or under the polar ice. The capital, Aldera, known for its university, was built on a small island in the center of a caldera.

In the Castle Lands, the remains of Killik mounds stood as a silent testament to the indigenous species that had disappeared for unknown reasons. Philosophers, poets, and artists often visited the Castle Lands for inspiration and meditation.

Alderaan was home to more than eight thousand subspecies of grass and an even larger number of wildflowers. Its flora also included a massive variety of spices, herbs, and grains. The planet had no major oceans, but it had a single polar ice cap. The rest of Alderaan's surface water was composed of thousands of lakes and connecting waterways.

Alderaanian culture valued education, the performing and fine arts, and peaceful resolutions to conflicts. They placed high value in their participation in the Galactic Senate and, later, its Imperial equivalent. The Alderaanians constantly sought a harmonious existence with their surroundings, evident in their integration of their society into the natural terrain of Alderaan. Alderaanians were known for love of philosophy.

An average Alderaanian was very educated and cultured. Poets and artists thrived on Alderaan. The beauty moved the pens of poets, while the vast grasslands served as a canvas for grass paintings. Alderaan was also famous for its cuisine.

The large variety of spices and herbs allowed chefs to experiment and create some of the finest dishes in the galaxy. Steamed Alderaanian spiced wine was a favored beverage among many. Some of Alderaan's major exports included wine, art, and luxury goods standing tall within the capitol city of Alderaan is the Aldera Royal Palace It is a large, white-spired structure accessible via several gates leading in to the palace grounds. The multi-story building contained all manner of ramparts, turrets, bedrooms and reception rooms.

The palace featured a Grand Reception Room, a Grand Ballroom, Queen Breha's throne room, a bridge-spanned reflecting pool, and Bail Organa's study, which overlooked a lake and was surrounded by gardens. The Palace is protected by the Royal Guards. The whole city is surrounded by mountains and grass lands like the country of Switzerland, however many people on this planet wouldn't even know what or where Switzerland is

In the throne room of the palace and sitting on a throne fit for a king or queen is a woman in her late fifties easily sixties. She tall with long black and gray hair and brown eyes about 120lbs. She is dressed in all blue as in the typical attire someone would find on a Queen like this. She was once a member of House Antilles until the houses merged in an eventual marriage of herself and Bail Organa as he is a prince and she is a Queen.

Secretly Alderaan has been helping build the Rebel Alliance over the years and still does as she had gotten word her husband has just returned from his mission on Yavin 4, along with trying to plead his case to the Emperor that their adoptive daughter is not a traitor and wondered how did it do as she can see his shuttle of the view screen and gets up from her throne to go greet him. Although she is a queen Imperial troops patrol the streets of the planet in a form of occupational force.

She finally arrived and watched as her husband getting out of the shuttle in which he was a worried and concerned look upon his face as they embrace and head back inside to their private chambers as it has been a long day for the both of the, stressful enough too.

"Bail what is it," said Breha "Is there any news about Leia,"

"I tried to plead my case to the Emperor," said Bail "But he turned around and dissolved the Imperial senate, now he has nothing standing in his way and the regional governors have full control," he continued to speak "The Rebel Alliance is our only hope, and Leia according to my sources has been put in prison, but as in where I don't know,"

"There is something else isn't it," said Breha

"The Empire has a new weapon called a Death star," said Bail "Deadly and dangerous one,"

"I certainly hope it never comes here," said Breha

"Me too, Breha, me too," said Bail

"Our world has always been beautiful," said Breha

"And peaceful too," said Bail "Let's see how long it lasts,"

Unknown to any of them an object is slowly approaching the planet Alderaan in which it will be soon seen in the daylight skies.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the planet**

A family is having a picnic upon the grassy plains on the planet itself and children are playing in the files, along with many more people are going about their business either working or just enjoying the time they have. Imperial storm troopers patrol the streets as they haven't had anything to do in awhile, but they go about their business in the name of the Empire in this occupation.

"So anything going on," said one trooper

"No same as always," said another trooper "Aldaraan is so boring, I want to be out there fighting those rebel scum,"

"Me too orders and orders," said another trooper "In the name of the empire we stay,"

Also on the planet people are swimming in the waters or relaxing on the beaches with no care in the world despite the on-going conflict the Empire/Rebel Alliance battles in which some families on Alderaan are secretly working for the rebels despite being under the thumb of an Imperial occupation. Many years ago the planet was invaded by the Separatist alliance during the clone war, but that invasion was quelled during that time.

Of course the end of the Clone wars and the Rise of the Empire, brought fear and hope to its people, as some joined the empire out of fear and some joined the rebels out of hope. Both parties are waging a war of ideologies for the future of the galaxy. Bail and Queen Breha have been wise to rule the planet along with their daughter Princess Leia Organa who some know as a secret member of the Rebels.

"Hey what's that," asked a trooper

What's what," asked another trooper

"In the sky moron," said the trooper "It looks like a star,"

The troopers in fact all of them on the planet who are a occupational forces, that guard this world. Look up in the sky and see an object that looks like a star with a circle within the star as Imperial officers watch on with awe and what they don't know it will be the last thing they will.

"Look mommy it's a star," said the girl

"It is a star," said her mother

"Why don't you two make a wish," said the father

"Do we have to dad," said the boy

"Go ahead, but don't tell anyone," said the mother

They do just that and then they go play with their friends nearby singing a song.

* * *

 **Alderaan Palace**

 **King and Queens private quarters**

From the balcony they see it as bright as day in the day light sky, in which Bail and Breha stare at death in which Bail had seen this from Rebel intelligence reports in which they got it from a rag-tag team known as Rouge one. They have no weapons on Alderaan to stop it as the Death star has come and there is no time to alert the planets population to warn of the danger they are in.

"Our fate has been sealed," said Bail

"Is this the end," said Breha "Will people remember Alderaan"

"Whatever happens on this day they will," said Bail "It is our only hope,"

Both of them look sadly in the ski and are waiting for their impending doom.

* * *

 **The Death Star command deck**

The Death star has finally arrived near Alderaan as Tarkin stares upon the planet, but didn't even bother to contact the Imperial occupational forces there, they outlived their usefulness, so it's only a minor loss and fear will grip the galaxy with the Empire's weapon the death star, Darth Vader brought the princess here as she is being held by his grip and she looks on recognizing the planet itself on the viewer.*

"No! Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons, you can't possibly..." said Leia

"You would prefer another target, a military target? Then name the system!" said Tarkin Impatiently "I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time: *Where* is the rebel base?"

"...Dantooine. They're on Dantooine." said Leia looking down sadly

"There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." said Tarkin Continue with the operation; you may fire when ready."

"WHAT?" yelled Leia

"You're far too trusting." He smiled "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration – "said Tarkin "but don't worry; we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough

The death star charged up it's primary weapon and a green stream of energy is fired.

* * *

 **Below the planet Alderaan**

The green stream of energy draws closer and closer as their impending doom draws near

" _Ring-a-round the rosie_ ," coursed the children while dancing around

Bail and Breha embrace each other as they can see the green stream that fired from the death star and not fearing dead _Leia_ thought Bail " _May the force be with you,"  
_

Everyone else on Alderaan looked in awe in not knowing death has come for them.

" _A pocket full of posies_ ," echoed in the background

"Remember Alderaan," muttered Bail "Leia, remember always,"

" _Ashes! Ashes!" echoed in the background_

The green stream strikes the planet in an instance everything goes white

" _Goodbye Leia we love you_ ," both Bail and Breha sent a pray to the force as it was the last thing both of them do

" _We all fall down," echoed in the background_

The planet Alderaan explodes in an apocalyptic like fashion into pieces in which now the planet has been erased from history, while on the command deck of the death star Leia cried as Tarkin looked in glee and Vader just remained emotionless in which they don't know a chain of events will take place that will shape the galaxy.

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
